


Settling

by LeNoLifeLoser



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, proposal, the worst it gets is some pretty heavy sarcasm really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNoLifeLoser/pseuds/LeNoLifeLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me, writing a little oneshot on a proposal for a couple I don't really ship. But it happened. It's actually kind of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

Reyna studied the paper in her hands distractedly. She glanced at the clock every now and then, but it did nothing to speed up her work. She needed to do background checks on a few applicants for the Camp Exchange Program she had set up, since that last attack a few years ago. A monster had snuck into Camp Half Blood during the exchange and wreaked havoc on the poor Greeks, the security was needed desperately, but it was still tedious.

The person she was studying had probably had a very boring, but very comfortable, life in New Rome. Both his parents were demigods and had the average legionnaire service years and blah, blah, blah. This kid was a Probatio, which meant she could push off basic training on the Greeks. She’d gladly take that. She signed her full name on the bottom of the paper and initialed in all the right places, moving the paper to a different stack.

She pulled a new, thicker profile to herself and checked the clock again. She was waiting for Clarisse to arrive, they had been dating a couple of years now, though honestly Reyna couldn’t recite exactly how long they had been dating. Everything blurred together these days, which is fine by her because it meant her life was currently in the category of “less dangerous.”

She opened up the profile and winced. Under “Place of Origin” the girl had filed Puerto Rico. Reyna grudgingly began to read her accounts of her journey to New Rome. It reminded her of her own plight and really, she needed no extra help in thinking about that.

As she began to absorb herself in her work, making notes here and there, Clarisse slipped through the door to her office. Her armor clinked against her sword at her hip with every step she took towards Reyna’s desk. Clarisse held a spear in her hand, though it looked almost as casual in her hands as a purse. Though, Reyna supposed, Clarisse holding a purse would look absolutely bizarre.

“Hey, how’s work?” Clarisse asked, ruffling her hair before taking a seat in one of the chairs before Reyna’s desk. Reyna made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a distressed cross between a grunt and a groan. “I see. Whatchya doing?”

Clarisse reached for a piece of paper on her desk, a draft of a doctrine the Senate needed her to sign off on. It had nothing to do with Reyna’s current task at hand, but Reyna swore to herself that if Clarisse damaged that particular piece of paper in any way, she would be digging ditches for the rest of her life.

Reyna didn’t voice this, of course, but it’s the thought that counts, and she continued reading about a similar monster attack that she had faced as a little girl just off the pirate ship. “Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano,” Clarisse read aloud, cutting her eyes to Reyna with satisfaction, waiting for her reaction.

Reyna reacted in a surprisingly calm manner. “That’s not my name.” She snapped with an irritated glance towards her girlfriend.

Clarisse shrugged and sent her a sideways smirk. “Then change it.”

Reyna rolled her eyes and kept her eyes trained on the paper, she’d never let herself leave if she didn’t finish up her work. “To what?”

“La Rue?”

Reyna stopped reading, looking up with furrowed brows. “Did you just-“

“Yeah,” Clarisse pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it to Reyna, who caught the box with ease.

Reyna stared at it for half a heartbeat. “Wow, you’re so romantic, Clarisse.” She drawled sarcastically.

Clarisse glanced away nervously. “Well, is that a problem?” As she looked back, Reyna had already opened the box and was trying the ring on her hand.

“Romance, no, but you do have good taste.” Reyna muttered, more to herself than Clarisse, but she offered nothing else to her question. She was too busy examining her hand.

Clarisse chuckled, nerves dissipating. “If you wanted romance you should have dated an Aphrodite kid, or, er, Venus.”

Reyna shook her head, picking up her pencil and leaning back in her chair. “Nah, I don’t need romance. I’ve been through too much to care about that kind of thing.” She flicked the pencil at Clarisse, smirking deviously at the cling of the pencil bouncing off of Clarisse’s chest plate. Clarisse rolled her eyes, allowing an ironic smile to stretch across her face.

“Then what _do_ you want?”

“Cheesy answer or serious one?”

Clarisse shrugged only one of her shoulders, smile still in place. “Both,”

Reyna laughed. “I only want you, babe.” She simpered.

Clarisse snorted. “I’m gonna call that one. What do you really want?”

Reyna shrugged. “Someone who won’t fight my battles for me, but who’ll fight beside me. That can be taken literally or in that super deep, philosophical way that hipsters feed off of.”

Clarisse smiled in amusement. “Well, I take it you’re willing to settle for me?”

“Gods you’ll really have to twist my arm for that.” Reyna smirked. “Yes, Clarisse, I’ll settle for you.”

Clarisse stood and gave Reyna a kiss on the forehead before turning towards the door. “I’m going to get a shower, I’ve been sparring.”

“Alright, I’ll be done by the time you finish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so that was a random little oneshot, but it was bothering me so I did it. Cute, but I'm not sure I ship these too, both are pretty great single characters that don't need no stinkin' love.


End file.
